conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Columbian Empire
The United Columbian Empire of the American Nation, usually refereed to simply as Columbia, America, or the UCE, is a federal constitutional monarchy. Paleo-Indians migrated to what is now Columbia about 15,000-20,000 years ago, with European colonization beginning in the 16th century. The United Columbian Empire emerged from 13 British colonies located along the Atlantic Ocean. Disputes between the British and the colonies accumulated and rising tensions led to the Columbian Revolution. On July 4th, 1776, by unanimous decision, the 13 colonies declared their independence from Britain, forming what was then known as the Columbian Union. The war ended in 1783 with the recognition of Columbia as it's own sovereign nation. It was the first successful revolution against a European colonial power. In 1788, the current constitution was ratified, formally establishing the United Columbian Empire. During the 19th century, the United Columbian Empire embarked on a rigorous expansion across North America. This involved subjugating native tribes, acquiring new territories, and consolidating power over a vast region. By the end of the 19th century, the country stretched from the Atlantic to the Pacific, from the Ithmus of Panama to the Arctic Ocean. During this period of expansion the country's economy began to grow rapidly, going from an agrarian economy to hosting one of the largest industrial-based economies on Earth. The Spanish-Columbian War and World War I confirmed it's status as a global military power. Columbia emerged from World War II as a global Superpower and the first country to develop nuclear weapons. Columbia is a highly developed country and boasts the largest economy in the world. The economy is fueled primarily through an abundance of natural resources and high worker productivity. It's economy, though considered to be post-industrial, continues to be one of the world's largest manufacturers of goods. It is the world's foremost economic and military power, boasting the largest navy, is a prominent political and cultural force, and is a leader in scientific and technological innovation. Etymology The name Columbia is derived from the name of the famous Italian explorer, Christopher Columbus. The suffix -ia in Latin can be translated to 'land of', so the name Columbia can be translated as 'land of Columbus'. Columbia is also the name of the female personification of the Empire. History Geography Climate Government Military The Columbian Armed Forces consists of four professional serving branches: the Imperial Navy (which includes the Imperial Marines), the Imperial Army, and the Imperial Air Force. The Emperor of Columbia is the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces and appoints it's leaders, the Secretary of War and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Department of War, lead by the Secretary of War, administers the armed forces. The Joint Chiefs of Staff, a tribunal composed of the highest ranking generals, advise both the Deparment of War and the Emperor in matters of war. Soldiers swear an oath of allegience to Columbia and her people and are sworn to uphold and defend the Constitution from all enemies, both foreign and domestic. Service is voluntary although conscription may be used during times of war through the Imperial Service System. Males ages 20-45 are registered with the Imperial Service System's draft waiting list. Category:Empire of Columbia Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth